Admettre la défaite
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: A chaque fois que Finn passe devant cette affiche, il ne peut ressentir des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Quand il retrouve Rachel, Eliane sait que leur couple va bientôt se séparer.


_Hey ! _

_Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit sur le coup de l'inspiration. Je trouve qu'il n'a pas vraiment de sens mais je l'aime bien quand même. Les couples sont ceux de la série. L'histoire se passe après la remise des diplômes. Rachel est partie à New-York sans Finn. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. _

_Disclamer : Tout appartient à Ryan Murphy et aux autres. Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages et l'univers. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Savoir partir**

Chaque fois qu'il passait devant cette affiche, il ne pouvait retenir un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle était immortalisée sur du papier glacé. Il avait l'impression que ses grands yeux noisette le fixaient comme pour lui rappeler l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il l'avait laissé partir sans réagir. Elle était partie à New-York alors qu'il restait à Lima. Il n'avait à se plaindre de sa vie. Il savait que Burt lui laisserait sa part du garage où il travaillait à plein temps depuis quelques temps déjà. Il vivait avec une fille parfaite. Eliane représentait la fille qui lui correspondait. Elle était gentille, douce et attentionnée. Physiquement, elle était belle, même si elle était tout son contraire. Elle était blonde aux yeux d'un vert intense. A bien des égards, elle ressemblait à Quinn. Elle n'avait qu'un seul défaut : elle n'était pas elle. Il aimait Eliane mais pas autant qu'il l'avait aimé, elle. Mais il avait fini par se résigner. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander de l'épouser alors qu'il savait qu'elle espérait une demande de sa part. Comme toujours, il l'avait appris de sa mère. Elles parlaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Eliane se confiait à sa mère quand leur couple battait de l'aile. Il aimait se dire que sa mère le remettait sur le droit-chemin quant il s'égarait.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Elle préparait le repas. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit en retour. Il se posa sur le canapé afin de regarder la télévision en attendant de passer à table. Il zappait sans vraiment faire attention aux différents programmes. Peut-être passait-il une rediffusion d'un match de football. Mais son regard fut de nouveau attiré par elle. Il monta sensiblement le son de manière à ce qu'Eliane puisse suivre l'interview. Sa compagne était une de ses fans. Elle parlait de son nouveau film et du spectacle qu'elle préparait parallèlement. Il était fier d'elle quand il voyait son parcours. Une question de la journaliste retient plus particulièrement son attention. Celle-ci interrogeait l'actrice sur ses relations amoureuses. Depuis quelques temps, des rumeurs courraient sur un éventuel couple formé avec Jesse St-James. Cette pensée le mettait dans une rage folle. Ce crétin ne méritait pas une étoile comme Rachel Berry. Il avait toujours pensé que Jesse St-James n'était pas à la hauteur de Rachel Berry. Cette pensée avait été confirmée par le lancé d'œuf que la diva avait subit pendant leur première année. D'ailleurs, aux yeux de Finn Hudson, personne ne méritait Rachel Berry. La jeune femme rougit quelque peu à la question mais elle répondit qu'elle était célibataire. Elle confirma cependant qu'ils avaient bien eu une relation lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes au moment où ils étaient tous deux leaders de leur chorale respective. Elle assurait qu'il était désormais qu'ami. Finn eu envie de la croire. Il connaissait assez Rachel Berry pour savoir la déchiffrer. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait qu'elle mentait. Eliane s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou et le prévenir que le diner était prêt. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme d'ordinaire.

Les semaines passèrent et l'affiche du film de Rachel Berry fut recouverte par une autre. Il n'avait plus l'impression qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette. L'anniversaire de son frère approchait à grand pas. Pour célébrer dignement ses vingt-cinq ans, Kurt avait décidé de faire une grande fête. Il avait convié tous les anciens membres du Glee Club ainsi que leur professeur et plusieurs personnes qu'il avait rencontrées au cours de sa vie. Kurt pensait qu'il serait une cinquantaine. Cependant, personne ne savait si elle viendrait malgré l'invitation. Pour Kurt, il était impensable qu'il n'invite pas sa meilleure amie. Il espérait juste qu'elle viendrait. Mais cela s'avérait difficile. Elle était la seule à avoir réalisé son rêve de lycéenne. Les autres avaient réussi mais pas là où ils s'y attendaient. Mais aucun ne regrettait la vie qu'ils menaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle où l'anniversaire serait célébré, Eliane ne pût retenir un petit rire. Finn se tourna vers elle d'un air affligé. La décoration était à l'image de son frère. Elle était à la fois sobre et extravagante. Son regard parcourut la salle pleine pour trouver son frère mais ne le trouva pas. En revanche, il aperçut Blaine en train de discuter avec ses anciens amis de la Dalton Académie. Il prit la main de la blonde et se dirigea vers le compagnon de son frère. Tous les deux avaient vécu de nombreuses difficultés mais rien n'était venu à bout de leur amour. Ils s'aimaient qu'importe ce que disait le reste du monde. Finn salua son beau-frère ainsi que les garçons dont il avait oublié les noms puis demanda où se trouvait son frère. Blaine lui indiqua la cuisine. Il lâcha la main d'Eliane qui alla retrouver Tina et Mercedes. Toutes trois avaient sympathisé lors de quelques soirées organisées par les uns et les autres. Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit son frère finir de vérifier les derniers plats prévus.

- Elle n'a pas pu se libérer.

Kurt n'eut pas besoin de regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il s'interrogeait sur la présence de la jeune femme. Il connaissait assez Finn pour savoir qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour Rachel Berry comme il connaissait assez Rachel pour savoir qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Finn Hudson. Il s'approcha de son frère et l'emmena dans la salle où tout le monde bavardait joyeusement.

Au moment de passer à table, ils entendirent des coups contre la porte cessant toute conversation. Kurt alla ouvrir et poussa un cri de joie en fondant sur la personne cachée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la lâcha et Rachel Berry entra dans la pièce. Le silence fut brisé par Santana.

- C'est plus fort que toi. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir être la vedette de tous les événements, Berry !

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir Santana.

La bouche de Santana se fendit en un sourire. Tous les anciens membres du Glee Club se précipitèrent vers Rachel afin de la prendre dans leur bras, heureux de la revoir. Seul Finn resta figé. Rachel fit le tour de la salle afin de saluer tout le monde. Quand elle arriva devant Finn, elle ne sut comment agir. Mais son dilemme fut résolu quand il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'elle se sentait complète. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était en couple. Elle avait encore tout fait échouer. Même si elle ne changerait de vie pour rien au monde, elle savait qu'elle aurait été aussi heureuse si elle était restée auprès de lui. Ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes qu'ils se séparèrent. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela de la présence d'Eliane. Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main après que la blonde ait dit combien elle admirait le travail de la brune. La soirée reprit son cours. Rachel fut installée d'autorité entre Kurt et Finn à la table où les anciens New Directions étaient installés. Le repas se passa bien. Ils se parlèrent tous comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille. Seule Eliane était à l'écart. Elle était jalouse. Elle avait remarqué que Rachel et Finn étaient complices. Elle sentait que quelque chose les liait mais n'arrivait pas encore à définir quoi. Elle était amoureuse de Finn mais elle sentait que face à Rachel Berry, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Mais elle ne dit rien. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kurt voulu que tous les New Directions montent sur scène pour interpréter Don't Stop Believin'. Il considérait cette chanson comme le symbole de leur amitié. Entre eux, rien n'était gagné. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à devenir amis mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Pendant la prestation, Eliane remarqua plus encore la complicité des deux solistes. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait sur cette petite scène et plus encore depuis l'arrivée de Rachel. Jamais Finn ne lui avait parlé de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il l'admirait et suivait sa carrière de prêt tout comme de nombreux amis de Finn mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la connaissait. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle savait que la Diva venait de l'Ohio. Il y avait donc des possibilités pour qu'ils la connaissent. Comme souvent, elle ne dit rien. Elle aimait Finn et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Si cela devait passer par la présence de Rachel Berry dans leur vie, elle s'y accommoderait. Peut-être que cela serait un avantage. La soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rachel et Finn passèrent la soirée ensemble, comme avant. Eliane resta assise à sa place. Elle ne bougea pas de la soirée.

A la fin de la soirée, Finn et Rachel s'enlacèrent pendant de longues minutes. Ils se promirent mutuellement de ne plus perdre contact comme ce fut le cas ces dernières années. Quand Finn se coucha, il se sentait heureux pour la première fois depuis le lycée. Eliane s'endormit avec une boule au ventre. Elle savait inconsciemment qu'elle devrait bientôt faire un choix.

Les semaines passèrent sans que Finn et Rachel ne rompent leur promesse. Ils se parlaient tous les jours et à n'importe quelle heure. Ils se rapprochaient d'avantage encore. Chacun cherchait à inclure l'autre un peu plus encore dans sa vie. Eliane remarqua vite que Finn s'éloignait d'elle. Son admiration pour Rachel Berry fondait à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais le quart de la place que sa rivale avait dans le cœur de Finn. Cette constatation la blessait un peu plus tous les jours. C'est une discussion avec Carole qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ils avaient passé la soirée chez les parents de Finn. Eliane avait attendu que Finn et Burt s'éloignent pour lui poser la question qui la tracassait.

- Carole, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûre.

- Mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez franche avec moi. Même si la vérité risque de ne pas me plaire.

- J'ai toujours été franche avec toi, ma chérie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Finn et Rachel Berry ?

- C'est difficile à dire. Rachel et Finn sont sortis ensemble. Leur histoire n'était pas un simple flirt d'adolescent. Selon Kurt, il y avait déjà un jeu de regard entre eux avant qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole pour la première fois. Puis Finn a rejoins le Glee Club où Rachel était déjà la soliste principale. Ils se sont rapprochés à partir de ce moment. Rachel a été la seule à être honnête avec mon file. Je te passe les détails de leur relation. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Ils avaient quelque chose en plus. On les voyait tous marié et parents de deux enfants pendant qu'ils mèneraient de front leur carrière respective. Maia à l'obtention de leur diplôme, Rachel est partie à New-York alors que Finn est resté ici. Ca a surpris tout le monde. Personne n'ignorait qu'elle voulait partir là-bas mais on pensait que Finn la suivrait. Ils ne se sont pas revu jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Kurt.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

Eliane s'enfonça dans le silence. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, elle le regarda attentivement. Il semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Elle eut un sourire qui disparu instantanément quand elle aperçu le téléphone qu'il tenait à la main. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prit sa décision. Elle ne se battrait pas pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

- Faut qu'on parle.

- Quoi ?

- Pose ton téléphone, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme tapa un dernier texto et posa son téléphone sur le meuble du salon. Il regarda sa compagne intrigué par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je pars.

- Tu pars où ? Et pour combien de temps ?

- Je pars chez mes parents le temps de me trouver un appartement. Je ne reviendrais pas.

- Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

- Si Finn. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Pas en sachant que tu ne veux pas t'engager avec moi. Et surtout pas en sachant que tu aimes une autre femme. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

- Quoi ? Mais je t'aime !

- Je sais mais pas autant que Rachel Berry. Dis-moi honnêtement le contraire et je resterais.

- Je … Je ne peux pas.

- Je sais.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue puis elle monta faire ses valises. Avant elle appela son père pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Ses yeux étaient remplis des larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Quand elle eut fini, elle posa sa clef devant lui mais il ne réagit pas. Il était figé dans la même position dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé en montant. Elle prit ses valises et sortit de la maison. Son père l'attendait devant le portail peinte en vert. Elle monta dans la voiture et ne laissa ses larmes couler qu'à ce moment-là.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement. Elle était assise sur le canapé de son salon où elle lisait divers magasines. Soudain, un article attira son attention. Une photo s'étalait sur la page de droite alors qu'un article était écrit sur la page de gauche. La photo représentait un couple en train de s'embrasser. La jeune femme portait une magnifique robe blanche alors que l'homme était élégant dans son costume noir. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage pendant que sa main alla caresser la peau tendue de son ventre arrondi. C'est alors qu'Eliane se félicita de la décision qu'elle avait prise quatre ans auparavant. Finn avait enfin retrouvé sa place dans les bras de Rachel et elle avait rencontré Jason. Elle prit alors son téléphone pour appeler afin de féliciter une nouvelle fois celui qui était devenu son ami.

* * *

_J'espère vraiment que cet OS vous ait plus. Et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez-moi une review. _

_Bye _

_Nessouille Anderson_


End file.
